You Belong With Me
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Bella is in love with Rose,but Rose is with Victoria,the wrong girl for her.Can Bella get Rose's heart or will she always be just her best friend?Song fic to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'


I don't own the song or characters. Lyrics in **bold. **Please review.

You Belong With Me

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, She's going off about something that you said, cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I sat by listening to Rose argue with her girlfriend, Victoria about a joke that Rose had made. I laughed my head off when Rose told it to me. I love her sense of humor.

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the type of music she doesn't like, She'll never know your story like I do.**

I sat in my room listening to Careless Whisper by Seether. It's a favorite of mine and Rose. Victoria hates anything that's not Miley Cyrus. I realized then that she'll never understand Rose's life like I do. She'll never understand the pain that Rose feels from her father walking out, but I do.

**She wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts, She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, Dreaming about the day were you wake up and find what you're looking for has been here the whole time, If you could see that I'm the one that understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see that you belong with me?**

I sat on the bleachers cheering Rose on at one of her soccer games. Victoria was, of course, on top of the pyramid at the basketball game in thegym. I wish that Rose would wake up and smell the roses! I'm madly in love with her. I understand her a lot better than that preppy, evil, and bitchy cheerleader. I understand that soccer is her first love and not 'just some stupid sport'. That's what The Bitch refers to soccer as.

**Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be, Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself 'Hey isn't this easy'**

One weekend we walked around Port Angeles, just me and Rose for once. She told me that Victoria wanted her to get rid of the worn out jeans she was wearing. I knew that Rose loved those jeans and I liked them on her. That's why I got them for her birthday two years sat on a park bench just talking and laughing at the badly dressed tourists. 'Hm, this is easy.' I thought to myself.

**You've got a smile that can light up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, You say you're fine I know you better than that, What cha doin with a girl like that?**

Rose hasn't smiled in weeks. It kills me inside not to see Rose's gorgeous smile. I know that she and The Bitch are having problems. She tries to lie and tell me that she's fine, but I can tell she's lying to me. I asked what she was doing with a girl like her. She didn't answer.

**I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,**

When she and Victoria broke up, Rose came straight to my house. Since it was the middle of the night she snuck in my window. I held her while she cried about Victoria cheating and leaving her for the school's star quarterback. While I wished her pain to be gone I pictured beating Victoria's cheating dumb ass.

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,**

The very next day Victoria flaunted her plaything all around the school. Rose came to me through out the day and I kept her sane. I made her laugh so that she wouldn't cry. I don't think she thought about The Bitch more than once that day.

**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams, I think I know** **where you belong, Think I know it's with me, Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along, So why can't you see you belong with me?**

I know everything about her, from her favorite songs to what she dreams of. I'm the one for her. Why doesn't she see that? I'm the one that listens when she talks. I don't sit there and do my nails. We belong together. It's as simple as that. Yet, she doesn't even notice me.

**Standing by here waiting at your back door, All this time how could you not know, baby you belong with me, You belong with me**

As I stood by her back door one starry night all I could was that I should just give up on trying. We've been best friends for five years, I fell for her the day I met her. When she came out we went to a small field behind her house that we stargaze in. She turned to me as we were looking at the stars and said "Bella, I love you as more than a friend." I turned to her and smiled, "What took you so long?" We kissed for the first time under a blanket of stars.

Hope you liked it. I took out a chorus part and I'm not too sure if the lyrics are right.


End file.
